Generally, lamp boxes are formed by light sheets, and preferably by PC boards which are resistant to the highest temperature of 145° C., and the lowest temperature of −55° C. The lamp boxes are classified into ultra-thin lamp boxes, plastic-absorbing lamp boxes, rolling lamp boxes, crystal lamp boxes, fabric lamp boxes, electronic lamp boxes, EL lamp boxes, LED lamp boxes, acrylic lamp boxes, aluminum profile lamp boxes, FRP (glass fiber reinforced plastics) lamp boxes, stainless steel lamp boxes and the like according to the materials thereof.
However, the existing lamp boxes are inconvenient to use. Integrated structures of these lamp boxes directly increase the transportation cost; and the existing lamp boxes further have the problems of monotonous functions and low resource utilization rates, which need to be solved.